World War Z: Coccon's Stories
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Journey as our Jourlist Interviews the FF XIII cast on how they survie the Zombie War. Explore how All of Coccon from Bodhum to Eden manage to stop the very same creatures that almost caused their Demise. M for Zombie Violence, Gore, and Strong Language. WWZ belongs to Max Brooks and FF XIII belongs to Square Enix. Using the same writing syle as the Book.
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1

I'm on my way the Villars Residence where Snow Villars and His wife Serah lives Snow welcome me and we sat on the table in the Kitchen Serah left to give us Pirvacy

_So Mr. Villars can you explain to me what happen durning the Great Crisis in Bodhum?_

_Snow:** Oh it just happen so fast i just got back from the jewelry store to propse to Serah. Serha was near the bridge just east of Her Sister's house well when we finished all we heard was an explosion at the far west of Bodhum next thing we know we saw those THINGS. People just enjoying the fireworks they just got torn apart,eaten,ripped to shreds I saw Lightning and her Commanding offcier trying their best to hold them back i saw my NORA team helping them, Maqui who fired an entire clip into one Zed and it didn't go down he was scared now please understand at that time none of us knew how to kill these things. Maqui just panicked Yuj and Gadot tried their best to keep the Zs at bay we saw Skytanks circling Bodhum Picking up Survivors That's how me and Serah got picked up The out in the Horizon we saw at least hhunders of Zs RUNNING at us i toke serah and got in Lightning's house Serah got some Flares and handed me a Pistol she kept just in case i secure the door but it didn't hold for long. In just 5 fucking mintues the infected broke through the door but Thank Etro that a Skytank arrvie in time it picked us up Serah just screamed with joy in see her sister was still okay she told us that her friend Amdor didn't make it she said she saw him getting eaten alive by the dead. Lightning just cried in seeing her friend getting eaten on the Skytank all we could just Bodhum justing burning the streets filled with Zs, Gurdian Corps, PSICOM, NORA, Civillians you name it all of Bodhum was a War Zone. Serah said she saw a young boy no older then elven getting his guts torn aprt. Man that sight never left the poor kid crying in pain and just yelling MOM stuff like that stays with you.**_

_The skytanks were was PSICOM taking you?_

_Snow: **they took us to Migmar that place were the Fal'Cie was turns out they turned it into a fortress They checked us for Bite Marks none of us we're bitten i saw Gadot, Lebreau and Yuj. Maqui ***puts his hands on his face*** they told me he didn't make it he stayed to fight them and Gadot had to blow his head off cus he was Bitten in less then 7 mintues he turned into a Z. Look man all i knew was the expolsion and all to this fucking day not even the Santcum knows we're this virus came from. Biochemical? Mother Nature piss at us? Etro mad at us? No one knows Jack shit 13 years ago the Sactum faced an enemy that nearly drove the human race to extiction. Although the war is over the sacrs still remains. I have two kids now with my wife, Serah but my kids don't know what happen those 13 years ago. Durning that time people don't their future chidleren living in a world were the dead roamed. But we fought until the last fucking Z was dead. We made them pay for the harm they caused us. I'm sure your kids had better lives then mine. ***He stood up and then i stood up we shook hands*  
_

_I bid you Farewell Mr. Villars._


	2. Chapter 2

_I meet up with Oearba Yun Fang a lesbain who is married to Oerba Dia Vanille i walked up only to be greeted by two youngs both boys no younger then 5 turns out it was Fang's and Vanille's Sons. Fang shooed the twins_

_So Fang can i ask you what happen with you and Vanille during the War?_

**_Well I wish i can tell you but I'll tell ya When i arrived in Coccon i had my wife Vanille we we're just walking around Coccon looking for a puppy to adopt now we made our relationship public people toke it good seems in Coccon they were open about Same Sex Marriage Well we just walk in a pet shop it was empty and nothing but Darkness Vanille notice a trail of blood leading the the office i told Vanille to stay put and i went to check it out i saw the most horrfying Thing ever two Women justing eating a man guts out i was scared i told vanille to get out of here we went outside and we notice A group of Gurdian Corp men like a squad of 15 they we're moving north. The Captian told us to get to an evac Skytank that was picking up civilians turns out a Virus struck Bodhum and now it was in Palumpolum now Vanille just stare at me like Is this really happening._**

_Did you or Vanille heard about the outbreak in Bodhum?_

**_Hun we heard about we just didn't know the Virus would hit us here. I mean watching the news yesterday with Vanille how Bodhum was just overfun with the Infected ._**

_Now that you mention I heard Palumpolum was under heavy Attack during the outbreak_

**_By hell your right after that we heard explosions we saw jets launching missiles into the city next thing we saw about thousands if not Ten fuckin Thousands of infected me and Vanille just ran to the evac Skytank About a Battilion of Gurdian Corp troops fighting the infected me and Van just ran towards a building we hid behind a counter we just heard Gunfire, Screams, War Cries, Moaning, and The Sound of Flesh tearing. Vanille was scared for her life i knew i had to get us out of here before we either join the ranks of the infected ot be their dinner. We saw stairs we ran and got to the roof i look down and saw at least 500 infected running toawrds us i close the door and hold it. Vanille fired a Single Flare i was lost in thought when i saw the City of PalumPolum in ruins bulidings on fir ashes in the sky. In less then 10 mintues the Skytank got closer Vanille got on it and scream to get on 4 PSICOM soliders armed with Heavyy Machine Guns had me covered i ran the door slam open the infected ran the PSICOM soliders fired among the horde i jumped ti reach the skytank lucky i caught the ladder I got on the Skytank Vanllie just hugged me crying we barely made it out alive. _**_*SIGHS* __**I think that's all i can remember mister sorry.**_

_I got Up and shook Fang's hand "It's been A Pleasure Fang and take care of the kids, they're are future. She just smiled and her kids came hugging her and waved goodbye at me._


	3. Chapter 3

_I arrived at the Sanctum Base and met up with General Cid Raines we shook hands and went to his office there was a Picture of his wife and 2 kids who are Still alive._

_"So can you tell what you and the Calvary did during the Dark Years?_

_**Cid: Please call me Cid, Well me and the Calvery we're responding to an Emrgency call the Gurdian Corp in Nautilus we're in need of Men. The Solider in Command said that they took shelter in the park he said that All of Nautilus was overrun in the last 6 hours stating that some of the Civilians we're infected and reanimated only 30 Zs who manage to infected about 60,000 people there were only 250 Gurdian Corp troops and now they're were only 100 left we had to get to The Park before the zombies brooke to their barricades.**_

_Only 250 troops? Why so little?_

_Cid:__** This wasn't Eden or Bodhum unlike there they needed a heavy amount of soldiers but in Nautilus was only a carnival park we didn't need that many men but 250 Gurdian Corps vs 60,000 Infected who can prepare for that attack let alone comabt that vast number of Infected. My Calvary had about 900 troops it's not much but at least it was something.**_

_By the time you arrived what happen then?_

_Cid:__** My men got in battle stations are first objective was to evacuate the survivors that weren't Bitten. There were alot of people Mothers with their kids, Orphans on field trips, Families scared for thier life. We did what we did first i radio in some Evac Skytanks they told it would arrive in 30 mintues.**_

_What happen in those 30 Mintues?_

_Cid:__** Well during that time the Zs broke through i gave orders to keep the civilians safe lucky for us the infected were only Walkers. We fired bullet after bullet i don't think we killed that much Zs. The Sky Tanks arrived we got the Women and Children first some of the male surivors joined our ranks in battling this zombies we bought time for the women and children. Then me and my men got on. Then i saw the most breath taking view ever.**_

_****__What was it?_

_Cid:__** Nautilus bruning we saw walking corpses just standing the surviors that didn't make *Sigh* I saw this group of kids who had turn Eating a woman i don't if she was their mother. then A group of about 15 people trap in a Snack Bar they got in i swear i heard their screams on the radio. When we left Nautilus we pass by Bodhum all we saw was Death and Destruction. I'm happy that this war is over We battle Pulse creatures. But we never expected to fight the Walking Dead. I'm Afraid that my time is up i have a meeting to get to**_

_We shook hands and left. I walk to my car and saw a note left by Cid and it said "May Etro guid you in these tough times." I smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

_I Enter Lightning"s House we sat on the sofa her Pink Hair now long and soft let lose. She was a single Mother to an adoptive 16 year Old boy, she was 21 when the war started now she's 34._

_"So Light__ after the Panic in Bodhum you were assigned to Help stop the spread of the virus in Eden._

**_Lightning: Yeah when we arrived in Migmar they needed every Psicom and Gurdian Corp solider to garrison in Eden I left my sister *chuckles* begging me not to go i didn't listen to her she yell "Claire that palce would be the death of you!" She was almost right We had about 500,000 Men ready to face half of Eden i was with a squad of 60 men we we're told to help evacuate civillians i had my doubts One: Some of these civillians could've been bitten and Two we didn't ahve the time they radio us told us to meet at the Last line of defense turns out Z was heading towards us i yell the order to fall back to the base we arrived i took my battle station i had my Blazefire Gunblade but i had an assulat rifle and a Vega Pistol._**

_Eden as i recall was swarming with__ Zombies the majority of them we're Runners._

_Lightning:__** Yeah you think they would've told us but no one fuckin told **__**us about the situation all we knew they told us to go in and clear out the Zs yeah but why didn't the Dumbass told us we were facing all of Eden. Smoke was in the air it was the hotest day in Eden they had us lined up in a defensive postion they had Skytanks line up Armements, and shock troopers idots what good is a baton against a zombie sure it can break a skull but your not facing one zombie your facing an entire fuckin army of them. They had news reporters for almost every High Ranking officer. They're were 2 High Commanding Officers Yaag Rosch and Nabbat. They we're in command of this operation now i knew who we're the dumbasses that put us on the ground. We had all of this high tech shit None of us really needed it all we needed was guns, Gunblades and Bladed Weapons that's all we needed to get the job done but we follow standerd Military Stratgies. Why the hell did we need to cover from the enemy if the enemy is coming right at us. Jets flew by and drop their loadouts we saw explosions in front of us seems their firing Artilary shells, Soliders cheered as if the threat has been Destoyed. I had my doubts i told Rosch to check the Horizon he looked and i could tell by his expersion the war is only begining he yell "Battle Stations Infected in Sight." everybody ran got their weapons lined up I took a sniper rifle and look through the scope my heart stoped there were about more then a fucking million Zs. My Heart was pounding like a fuckin drum im my mind i was saying "Fuck this how can we combat that number of DeadHeads." but I thought about my sister if this virus was to spread all over Coccon then i'll be damned.**_

_You Weren't aware about the outbreaks in Nautilius or Palumpolum?_

_Lightning:** During that time no i wasn't aware about the other outbreaks from what i recall Palumpolum got hit the hardest. Well as i was saying fire was dying and Z was still coming i had a heavy machine gunner next to me firing and then the rest of the army fired their weapons. we made every bullet count but 1 out of 10 would get a kill. The main objective was to go for the head but so much panic almost no one made an actual kill more panic as the zombies were getting closer i was scared for my life. In a matter of seconds they broke into our defensive lines now Rosch ddin't know what to do hey give the order to retreat some men stayed and contiue to fight others we're scared they took the quick and painless way either die a quick death or slowing have your guts eaten out, others were bitten and turned. I ran with a group of 15 men my radio was on the news said "The city has be overrun all civilians must evacuate Eden I repreat Eden is Lost escape from the city." They had a skytank waiting we were running to it until i don't know how runners jumped on the skytank, it lost control it crashed into the the throne of Eden the building caught on fire. men lost morale so quickly i ran and i ran until i reach a Skytank still in operation no pilot one of my men knew how to operate it we got on as we we're about to fly runners came 5 of my men stayed to keep them at bay the fear on how the numbers of Zs can turn over a 2 ton bus I will never forget that day no a moment goes by, haunting me seeing those 5 men getting torn to pieces guts flew everywhere as the Zs begun feasting on them. *Smiles Sadly* that's how i met my son turns out one of those men was a single father when they told him what happen he was heartbroken how can a 3 year old take that weight of his only family dead. i decided to adpot him he quickly call me mommy and i treated him as he was my son. sure i didn't give birth to him but i raise him as he was my real son. he's almost a an adult they grow up so fast don't you agree. they will always say that The Battle Of Eden was the downfall for the Gurdian Corp and PSICOM but what they fail to realize is that our Commanding officers where the reason why we lost Eden. 10 years later we were able to retake it. i may be the only Survior who's a Veteran from The Battle Of Eden if i do meet another Veteran then we have a lot to talk about.**_

_I rise to leave but Lightning gives me a paper i toke it and left i open it "Call Me 1-576-2948-234 You look cute* I only laugh and smile._


End file.
